


Stolen Moments

by laurenjeanbosch



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Cassian's soft parka, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, OTP: Welcome Home, RebelCaptain Appreciation Week, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Tumblr: rebelcaptainprompts, all the feels, stolen moments with my favorite battle couple, those two idiots being cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenjeanbosch/pseuds/laurenjeanbosch
Summary: Isolated moments and snapshots of Cassian and Jyn's life together after Scarif.





	1. Bed Talks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work posted on the Archive, but I've been reading on here for a while. I love this commmunity. To be honest I've been on FF.net for a couple years now and it's a true hellsite compared to this. I'd like to thank everyone on AO3 that I've interacted with so far for being so kind, supportive, and enthusiastic, and I'm excited to begin sharing my writing with you. :)

“I don’t like the way he treats you,” Jyn whispers to Cassian one night as they lay together in bed. Her chin is on his shoulder and one of his hands trails lazily through her hair.

“The way who treats me?” Cassian asks. He’s on the edge of sleep, warm and comfortable for the first time in who knows how long. But at Jyn’s words he perks up a bit.

“Draven.” Jyn spits out the word like it’s poison. “Just pretending Scarif is another successful mission in the books for you. Not allowing you any time to rest or recuperate. Not even giving any sort of acknowledgment for what you did.”

“Jyn,” Cassian says tiredly. “That’s how things work in the rebellion, especially if you working for Rebel Intelligence. You know that.”

“Yes, but what you did – what we did – was important. Everyone who died, everyone who lived, everyone who was involved deserves some kind of recognition.”

“We don’t have time for that, Jyn. And even if we did, you realize that we have no idea what happened to the plans yet, if they’re even safe. Last we heard the Alderaan princess had them, and her ship was intercepted by the Empire. It’s not technically a successful mission yet.”

“You’re alive. I count that as being successful,” Jyn murmurs, and presses a kiss to the side of Cassian’s mouth. Her heart growing chill, she says softly, “I’ll never forget those moments after you had fallen when I thought you were dead.”

“And I’ll never forget those moments in the elevator, when I first realized I loved you,” Cassian says into her ear. She shivers slightly, remembering the point in time that he’s referring to. Cassian’s face in the alternate light and shadow of the descending craft. Staring deep into those eyes which had seen so much battle and experienced so much hurt, marveling that he was alive and she was alive and that they had accomplished what they’d set out to do.

She could never forget that. She also could never forget those moments when she heard Kay-Tuesso’s voice for the last time. When she learned that Baze, Chirrut, and Bodhi had not made it out alive.

Lifting herself up on one elbow in the bedsheets, she says to Cassian urgently, “We’ll do it, though, won’t we?”

“Do what, Jyn?”

“Honor them. Remember them. Baze and Chirrut and Bodhi and Kay-Tuesso. We’ll make sure it happens, at some point.”

“Of course,” Cassian says.

Mollified, Jyn settles back into her sheets and twines her arms around Cassian’s waist. “Good night, Cassian.”

“Good night, Jyn.”


	2. Moments on Hoth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is from Jyn's perspective.

The heat of his breath lingered on my neck. We were riding a tauntaun together, his arms wrapped around my waist, the fur of his parka surrounding me, giving me the illusion of the comfort of bed ― which was crazy. We were out in paralyzingly freezing temperatures on one of the galaxy’s most destitute and forsaken worlds, and yet I was content, and warm, and happy. Only Cassian could do that.

“Okay?” he panted into my ear.

Okay? I thought. I was way more than okay. But I didn’t say anything. I just smiled, even though he couldn’t see it because the snowstorm had picked up, and our eyelashes were beginning to crystallize with snowflakes. Instead, I reached up to where I could feel his hand pressing gently against my stomach and squeezed it. I remembered the first time I had touched him, when we were all overcome with relief and joy after passing through Scarif’s shield gate safely. The first evidence that our insane, last-minute, seemingly hopeless mission wasn’t actually in vain. I had reached out and grabbed his forearm, on impulse. I never did that, normally. Never touched people for any reason other than to defend myself. But I had done it for him. And I knew that meant something.

“Jyn,” Cassian said from behind me. His voice seemed extremely soft. It had always had a soft quality to it, at least in its natural state when he wasn’t barking out commands. It was difficult to hear over the roar of the wind. “Have you…have you ever seen snow before?”

“Seen it?” I asked. I paused, considering the question. “Yes. On holos, when I was a kid. Feel it? No.” Even though I had been here for weeks, I was still so in awe of the snow. It was at once beautiful and destructive, like Cassian and I, and it felt like a long-lost friend. Suddenly another, more wicked comparison slipped into my mind. “Kind of like with you, you know. I’ve seen you, like almost every day since I met you. But I still haven’t…felt you.” I faltered, my heart hammering, waiting for his response. Would he get it? Would he understand what I was insinuating? Would he be delighted, angry, convinced he was misinterpreting my meaning? But all I got was:

“Jyn ― sorry ― did you say something? I can’t ― this gale ―”

“It’s okay,” I murmured, more for my benefit than his own. I was trying to reassure myself that it will happen eventually. That Cassian and I could be what I wanted us to be to each other. 

In the meantime, we rode on together through the endless barren expanse and numbing grandeur of Hoth.

In the meantime, this was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on my tumblr, [miss-ohnaka](https://miss-ohnaka.tumblr.com) :)

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on my tumblr, [miss-ohnaka](https://miss-ohnaka.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
